


Untitled

by pathway



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: “我的子弹做不了的事，也许我的手能行。”





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“停止反抗我。”

 

跪坐在枪侠和火堆之间，黑衣人按住了对方不动声色地摸向枪套的手。

 

巫师的黑帽随着他的动作滑落在肩头。火光照亮了他的轮廓，面庞依旧隐藏在黑暗中，只有那双罗兰所熟悉的蓝眼睛还映着微光。

 

罗兰听到自己粗重的呼吸声。微凉但有力的手指覆盖着自己发热的手背，对方的呼吸温暖而平稳洒在他的皮肤上。

 

他认识这个人，他们之间的故事可以追述到千年以前。他本该熟悉这个人，本该充满憎恨，本该在几分钟前就撕开对方的咽喉。而他却以恨的名义渴望着他。在他甚至还未成为枪侠的时候就萌生的欲望，如同这茫茫沙漠一般折磨着他，让他喉咙发干却无能为力，另他体会到无尽的羞耻和愤怒，唯有不断前行，才能勉强压下难以忽视的饥渴。

 

巫师缓缓倾身，直到他们之间的距离缩短至零。

 

枪侠可以反抗，但他没有。巫师的嘴唇覆盖上自己的，意料之中的湿润柔软的触感，让他为抑制自己的欲望而颤抖起来。

 

没有预想中的反抗，沃特几乎要以为自己的魔法终于对罗兰起效了。他拉开一点距离，没费心遮掩脸上的笑意。

 

“你想知道你的命运？想得到塔楼？”罗兰的嘴唇动了动，但没发出声音。他看着沃特一件件褪下身上的衣物，褪去巫师的身份，黑衣人的名号…直到终于全身赤裸，双膝分开跪在一地布料之上，毫不畏缩地注视着罗兰的双眼。

 

“那就用你的双手来寻找答案吧。”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

罗兰按着沃特的脊背，直到对方整个上半身贴到粗粝的沙地上，臀部高高翘起。

 

巫师的皮肤比想象中的还要苍白，没有任何疤痕。或许也是魔法的作用吧，罗兰猜测着。这还是自己年少时在窗帘缝隙中窥见的那具身体吗？他还能体验到疼痛吗？会叫喊吗？会像所有普通人一样放任自己被情欲支配吗？

 

枪侠的手指掐住柔软的臀肉，向两旁撑开，肉色鲜嫩的入口在拇指的触摸下敏感地收缩着。空气逐渐燥热，只听见两人粗重的呼吸声。

 

罗兰将一只手伸进沃特的口腔里。“舔湿它们，”他没好气地命令道，“如果你不想流血的话。”

 

巫师顺从地张口含住了枪侠的手指，舌苔上尝到烟草和金属的味道。灵活的舌头逗弄着那两根手指。罗兰不用看都知道沃特现在肯定在得意地笑。笑他的愚蠢，笑他可怜的自制力。他故意用手指毫无必要地翻搅着对方的口腔，让来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角溢出，再往里伸入触碰到喉咙，硬是要弄出点难受的声音。

 

借着唾液的润滑罗兰一下埋入两根手指。沃特闷哼了一声，身体却淫荡地向后压向对方，直至埋到根部。眼前的景象让罗兰头脑发热。他屈起手指，常年握枪留下的茧在肠壁上刮擦着，敏感的肠道在他手指周围收紧以作回应。

 

手指做着剪刀的动作撑开穴口，冷空气的灌入另沃特瑟缩了一下。不断刺激下分泌出的肠液让一切简单了些，事实上这顺利到令人惊奇。罗兰不禁怀疑这是否是沃特第一次做这样的事，是否曾将自己这样赤裸地展示在别的男人的身下，在他筋疲力尽地在沙漠中追赶时，是否曾和一个陌生男人在随便什么酒馆里......不知名的怒火在他胸口燃烧。

 

罗兰加入了第三根手指，得到沃特不耐烦的催促。

 

“怎么，你的’枪’不管用了，只能用手？”

 

他嘲弄地回头看着罗兰，却听到解枪套的声响。

 

罗兰握住沃特的胯骨，毫不留情地将枪口推入沃特的身体里。意料外的冷硬入侵物带来的疼痛使得沃特颤抖起来，同时不受控制地变得更加兴奋。锥形的枪管被一节一节推进，将入口的肌肉撑得越来越开。他颤栗着呻吟出声，手指插入沙地，盲目地握拢又松开，在躲避疼痛和将枪管吞得更深之间摇摆不定。

 

沃特仍在某处保留着那颗子弹，不知多少年以前，那个褪去少年稚气的枪侠终于对他举起武器，射出的第一发子弹。他保存着那枚小小的金属物件，就像他固执地扣留着罗兰的灵魂。

 

我的所有物。我的敌手。不必怜悯，尽你的全力来占有我。

 

罗兰握住枪前后抽插着，金属枪身锋利的棱角几乎要将他弄伤。枪管侧面的繁复雕花已被带出的黏液覆盖。罗兰灵活的手转动枪支，微微凸起的瞄准仪撞在肠道深处的某个点上，让沃特的呻吟瞬间带上了哭腔。那声音对罗兰来说便是坦诚的示弱，这使他感到满足。

 

持枪的手继续施力，脆弱的括约肌被迫一点一点地打开，在柱形的弹匣处遇到一些阻力，但最终大半个枪管还是顺利地全部没入肉穴里，扳机紧贴着会阴。

 

“...呜...”

 

沃特吃力地保持着跪趴的姿势，像溺水之人一般大张着嘴试图找回呼吸。枪支已经进入到了不可思议的深度，括约肌被撑到极限，微微发着白。

 

罗兰松开手，让他的敌人自己含着枪。一手掐着沃特的臀瓣，一手解开自己的皮带。他的胯下已经硬得发疼。

 

为了眼前这可憎的男人，枪侠这双手早已浸满无辜的鲜血，不再干净。他记得父亲的面容，却没能捍卫父亲的荣誉。而现在他跪在肮脏的沙地上，被怒火和欲火一并占据着心灵。

 

他发现自己想不出一个理由来终止这一再的堕落。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

眼前的画面有种怪异的仪式感。忽闪的火光像是通向地狱的窗户，另一边恶魔在歌舞欢庆。庆祝什么？罗兰的思绪混乱。

 

巫师顺从得令人震惊，仿佛一只祭献用的羊羔，洁白的皮毛沾上了污泥，仰着头暴露出脆弱的喉部，已准备好接受鲜血的洗礼。

 

罗兰将他翻过身来，代替枪管填满了他的身体。

 

沃特发出一声满足的呜咽，光裸的小腿缠住罗兰的腰。他的嘴角微微上扬，眉头不时因疼痛皱起，毫不掩饰脸上的欲望。他的黑发有些长了，凌乱地跟着他们的动作在额前晃动着。

 

罗兰无法自控地想去触碰沃特，不确定自己是想伤害还是想爱抚对方。

 

他强健有力的手游走在沃特的小腹，故意绕过滴着前液的性器直接来到剧烈起伏的胸膛。他的棕色皮肤跟身下的乳白色形成强烈对比，此刻都被身侧的火光渲染上一层温暖的色调，这种反差刺激着他的神经。他看着自己的手贴在沃特的左胸。在那光滑的皮肉和骨骼的保护之下便是他追寻已久的目标，如此鲜活如此真实地在他手心里跳动着，这不是魔法制造的幻象，每一寸血肉都以实体的形式被他掌握在手中，只需一次突然的施力便能将其压碎。

 

便能将他们从这永无止尽的对峙中解放出来。

 

但他只是挪动手指，拨弄起那枚挺立的乳尖，换来身下人低哑的悲鸣。沃特迫不及待地挺起胸膛迎向罗兰的手指，他的喉结上下滑动，半阖着那双灰蓝的眼睛，包含着罗兰从未能料想的温柔和爱意注视着他。

 

一丝冰冷的恐惧闪过罗兰的脑海：这难不成也是他的陷阱之一？

 

就像那无名小镇虚假的温柔乡让他放松警惕，就像无辜幼小的灵魂让他为之心软，就像无数次坐在巫师留下的篝火残渣前试图找出树枝形状组成的含义却永远猜不透彻......

 

这个自称为沃特帕蒂克的巫师，如同伊甸园中恶魔化作的毒蛇，吐着它猩红的舌头向他游来。绚丽的蛇鳞吸引着他的双眼，而慵懒诱惑的声线勾住了他的双耳，使他甘愿用一切交换那品尝致命毒液的机会。即使深知危险所在，也阻止不了他一步一步走向黑暗深渊。

 

“罗兰。”

 

巫师唤道，熟悉的音节在他精巧的舌尖上翻滚。

 

“罗兰......罗...兰…”

 

那美妙的声音被截断，罗兰才发现自己的手不知何时扣在了沃特的喉咙处。

 

他的手指坚定地收拢，跟无数次扣下扳机一般熟练而机械。

 

沃特仍用那双饱含感情的眼睛直视着他，而他依旧无法读懂那眼神的意义。沃特一手在沙地里收紧，一手死死握住罗兰掐在他脖子上的手臂。尖锐的指甲划开了罗兰的皮肤，血珠顺着鼓起的肌肉滑落。他的嘴张着，鲜红的舌头触到下唇，喉咙里溢出窒息般的呜咽声。在意识到罗兰并没有松手的打算后，沃特开始挣扎起来。

 

罗兰一下比一下用力地撞进那具身体里。沃特的双腿在罗兰腰间缠得越来越紧，这时他的双手都握在了罗兰的手腕上，能施与的力度却已虚弱到可以忽略的地步。他们周身的细沙开始震动，混着石子和碎草叶，试图离开地面聚集成一体，但最终只是在空中乱舞了一阵便又散落在地。

 

沃特的身体抽搐着，已分不清是因为快感还是缺氧下的垂死挣扎，又或许两者并存。

 

罗兰缓缓闭上双眼。身下的躯体又猛地抽搐了两下，然后绷紧。

 

他嘶吼着释放在了对方的体内。

 

一秒，两秒，三秒…也许有十秒过去了，罗兰没有数。但他感觉到那具身体慢慢松懈了下来，禁锢在自己手腕上的双手也跟着滑落，包裹着自己的肠道仍在高潮后有节奏地缩放着。

 

沃特。

 

罗兰猛然睁开眼，像碰到烧熔的铁器一般快速收回手。

 

灰蓝的眼睛半睁半闭，空洞地盯着漆黑的夜空，此时的灰调已压过深蓝。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想看BE的话就不要再往后读了23333


	4. Chapter 4

 

不可能。

 

枪侠盯着面前不再起伏的胸膛，那里的皮肤仍泛着潮红。

 

不可能不么容易，这么简单地就这样…

 

他没有体会到报复后的快感，却感到了前所未有的空虚。但他也不会愿意承认，就算心里真的存在那么一点后悔。

 

罗兰颤抖着伸出手想去试探鼻息，却被舌头湿滑的触感惊了一跳。

 

沃特舔了舔嘴唇，伴随着胸腔里低沉的笑声，他的肩膀连带上半身整个小幅度颤动着。罗兰不可置信地瞪着沃特，对方抬起头满脸无辜地回望他。

 

罗兰突然撤身的动作让他吃痛地哼了一声。缓缓坐起身，巫师的后背布满了碎石造成的细小伤口，喉咙附近还留着一圈手指的压痕。

 

“所以你还是在乎的嘛。”

 

巫师脸上掩饰不住的得意笑容让罗兰只想再掐死他一遍。

 

罗兰刚想抗议，但沃特抢先凑近并在他嘴角落下一个轻吻。

 

“下次再见，枪侠。”

 

一个响指，睡意席卷而来。

 

枪侠再次醒来时已没了黑衣人的影子。

 

一切重新开始。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈完结！（飞速逃走


End file.
